Power consumption is an important aspect in the design of a wireless device especially for a wireless device operating on battery power. The dominant source of energy consumption in a wireless device is the radio. Some wireless devices utilize power management protocols to reduce the power consumption of the radio by duty cycling the radio. The radio may be placed into sleep mode intermittently. The radio needs to wake up frequently in order to check for communications from neighboring devices. The uncertainty of the arrival of an incoming message has a negative impact on the power management protocol since switching the radio between sleep mode and an active mode often results in wasted energy.
Some wireless devices utilize a wake up radio to trigger an interrupt to transition the radio out of sleep mode. The wake-up radio is a low-power, secondary radio that monitors the radio channel for the occurrence of an external event. The wake-up radio may be a simple radio that is capable of generating an interrupt signal with minimal hardware components. The wake-up radio improves the performance of the radio by maximizing the sleep mode of the radio receiver without compromising latency and throughput. However, a wake-up radio may generate an excessive amount of false wake-ups due to poor filtering of nearby signals transmitted with high transmit power. The false wake-ups cause the radio to wake up unnecessarily thereby increasing the power consumed by the wireless device.